The Sea Pheonix and the Sparrow
by Lost-in-turbulence
Summary: From the depths of the ocean comes a gift in a bloodline. A strength so potent to find one as strong as her is almost impossible. In her mind is a link to a treasure that for centauries has been lost. Those who have her love are protected for eternity…


Disclaimer: Anything that was in 'Pirates of the Caribbean' is not mine. I am only borrowing them for a little whilst. Anything you have no recollection of is mine.

Summery: From the depths of the ocean comes a gift in a bloodline. A strength so potent to find one as strong as her is almost impossible. In her mind is a link to a treasure that for centauries has been lost. Those who have her love are protected for eternity... those who have her anger have nothing to fear but her. What happens when she is taken aboard the 'Black Pearl'?

The Sea Phoenix and The Sparrow

-All aboard the Pearl-

Pitiful it is that upon these murky waters so many a ship have lost their crew. And so many have sunk to the deep. During the night its colour changes to that of the sludge and sea scum. But in the light as it is now. Even at its depths its colour is hypnotic and mesmerising. Dotted upon it are those little sand massed. To small and defenceless to be made port. To large to be nothing more than a pirates home. Circled by a golden ring. And topped with lush green palms.

And its here that she lay.

Her body scarred with cuts and bruises. Her dark hair in matted curls framed her thin pale face. Her dark green dress ripped so much it could have been undone. Salted water lapping at her feet shifting the hem of the dress from her ankle to her knee.

A large wave washed upon the sand stinging the wound on her thigh causing her to wake with a shocking bolt of pain. Breathing in and hurriedly drawing herself away from the water. Falling back she let out a scream loud enough to grab the attention of a nearby ship.

A scream penetrated the silence aboard the Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow tilted his head to the side and looked at Gibbs.

"Who did that"? Gibbs moved slightly and pointed to a nearby island handing him the telescope as he pointed. Pulling a face at Gibbs Jack looked through the lens and saw a girl trying to stand and looking a complete mess.

"It's a girl," said Jack his words slightly slurred as he swayed in time with the ship.

"Maybe we aught to go help her" he replied getting an odd look from Jack.

"We be pirates" he said in more of a question that a statement.

"Aye Jack, but look at that dress. She may be rich..." said Gibbs.

"An' we cud hold 'er for ransom eh. I like they way you think Gibbs" he said poking a finger at Gibbs's slightly round gut. Gibbs nodded.

"Anamaria you have the wheel. Gibbs and I are goin' ashore". Shouted Jack.

"Aye captain," replied Anamaria.

"Get a boat Gibbs," said Jack.

Cassandra struggled to stand as a small rowboat from a pirate ship came up on the sand. But her legs were weak from hunger a hunger so strong her stomach no longer called for food. Using a small palm to aid herself she pulled her self up and stood.

"Who are ye lass?" asked a large man. Cassandra was surprised he looked gentle even though he was a pirate.

"Who is asking" she asked back.

"I be , Mr Gibbs and the good captain" he said pointing to the other man "Captain Jack Sparrow". Cassandra looked at the other man he was tall with dark hair and angular features. He probably would have been handsome if it weren't for all the dirt on him.

"Cassandra Sea Phoenix Bell"

"Sea Phoenix" questioned Jack.

"My mothers husband wanted to call me Cassandra, my mother wanted to call me Phoenix Sea. And why I told you that I have no idea".

"Who is your father? If you don't mind me asking".

"Why do you plan to hold me for ransom. I am sorry Captain Sparrow but my mother is dead. Commodore Bell, my father, murdered my mother when he found out that I wasn't his daughter. He is now swinging from a tree somewhere so nobody will be able to pay your ransom other than me and all my money is at my home". Both men looked at her startled by her forwardness.

"But I will pay you if you take me to Port Royal. I have more money there than I could ever use". Both men looked at each other and then moved away from her to talk.

"We should just leave her"

"No take her and get the money"

"I thought you said 'Its bad luck to have a woman on board" doing a good impression of Gibbs.

"Aye but this one will bring us luck Captain".

"Alright then" said Jack "Ye can come aboard me ship and well take you to Port Royal". Cassandra nodded and pushed herself on the palm and walked shakily to the rowboat hissing in pain as the water hit her ankles.


End file.
